The words I've left unspoken
by HarmonyGames
Summary: These are the words I've left unspoken. You don't now the extent of my problems, you take everything for its face value and expect it to stay the same for eternity. People change and it might take something big for you to realize that something like this.
1. Chapter 1

Might be made into two parts who knows?

Written in Hermiones perspective.

The words I've left unspoken.

I will just fall asleep I'll die. Peacefully, no pain, without feeling. Just leaving the world. I won't have anymore troubles. No more questions. It'll be just like I feel asleep and everyone forgot. That I slipped away and I won't return. I won't ever see you again. You won't see me, and you won't know what happened right away, but soon you will figure it out. You might care You might not. Its been lonely these past few weeks. Excuses are almost always made up for the problems I surprise my friends with. I feel sad; you'll get over it. I talk about self harm; I'm not that type of person. I tell you that sometimes I feel hopeless; my problem isn't real. But I guess that's just the type of person they expect me to be. Not a small scared girl. I'm supposed to be brave. Aren't I, you have come to expect logic and bravery from me at all times. Do I expect you to stay the same. People change, people become different. New things come up that I never had to deal with before. What do you care though. You don't pay any attention to it. You think I'm just overtired and stating crazy things and you make up excuses in order to push off a problem. But soon enough none of that will matter.

I feel a lump in my throat. How many others took this way out? It doesn't matter, I'll just be an addition. Another lost soul wondering the world. I won't do anything great. I won't accomplish things I dreamed of. Things I wished I could do when I was small. Now I'll die. but it is not without proper reason. I only wish I could tell you in person. But you would try to stop me. I would love your words of reassurance and comfort. But I'm not sure if I'll even get that. I'm sure I want to do this though. I'll never see you again. And then i think I'll never hold your hand. I wont ever be with you again. Please don't be sad is the only thing I ask of you. When you cry just remember that you could have said something earlier you might have had the chance to save me. Now you have nothing.

I'll see you again sometime, you might not like it, or maybe you don't even care. You know in your heart I really did love and care for you all. In the end it was just too much for me to take. You wouldn't understand that though.

Not be because you're incapable of understanding but because I never told you anything. Not one thing, I never dared to let you know how much I hurt inside. Never did I once talk about my home life, or what I did in the times we were apart. I didn't want you too know or see that part of my life. I wanted you to remember me as a happy girl.

A brave, courageous girl. Somebody who can deal with their own problems and don't want to bother their friends for help with something that small. I wouldn't want it any other way though. I was once told that actions speak louder than words. I took the cowards way out, I'm

Supposed to be brave. I guess now that's what you must think of me? Am I really a coward? I did something stupid didn't I? Does that mean I'm really not smart. I left a lot of people, people I love. And I don't want you to remember me as a stupid cowardly girl. Because I'm not am I? And you know that.

I am a smart girl, I am not a coward. Sometimes it's our words that speak louder than our actions. The words we wrote the words we said.

I may have left you, but isn't it the things we said that people remember after we've left? I still have a few more for you, if you care to listen.

I never wanted this to be goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I wish I would've told you

Harry's perspective

I found you and I found your note. You were barely alive, clinging onto life. Practically dead.

Here are the words I've left unspoken

I wish I would have told you how I felt about you. I wish I would have paid more attention to you and how you felt, I would miss you if you died I really feel awful for what happened. I already feel guilty for what happened to you. I want you to be alive for a long time. Because dear I love you.

I'm not just saying that in order to keep you alive. That's only part of it, and I'm telling you this now because I feel like the time is right. You need someone and I was too shallow and self absorbed to see that. I hope you forgive me for that. I truly love you, more than I've ever loved anybody.

Without you i don't know what I would do. I don't know what would happen between the thee of us. We are nothing unless we're together we function as a whole. Losing you would be like losing the last piece to a puzzle. It would be incomplete. It would look unfinished, we would be missing something.

I can't put it into words. Because I don't know what my life would be without you and i don't want to know either. I want to be here when you wake up. But I cant miss school and I'm not allowed to spend the night at your side. As much I I wish I could be with you the entire time.

So in case I'm not present when you wake up I hope that my little note is okay. I cannot tell you how terrified I was when I found you nearly dead. I thought I'd never see you smile, or hear you laugh. I would have never guessed that you would have pulled this off so well.

Because you are usually so strong and I have come to expect that from you. I know now I was wrong to do so. I should have never expected you to be strong all the time. You don't need to be strong all the time.

I hope you have considered what I had to say... I love you so much, I don't want to lose you. So before you go I have a couple more words to say.

I hope this isn't goodbye

Thanks for everything so far! Thanks for reading, following and for the favorites! Please leave a review!

Thank you so much 3


End file.
